


loss

by gh0sthunt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (it’s not josh or tyler), Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Josh Dun-centric, Suicide, i guess it counts as an AU???, no beta we die like men, original character death, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sthunt/pseuds/gh0sthunt
Summary: The impact of suicide on a small community.





	loss

**Author's Note:**

> for some context: on wednesday night, a kid a grade below me committed suicide. i live in a very small town where everyone knows each other. my graduating class only has 70 people. so, this has had some sort of effect on everyone.
> 
> for me, i’ve had mixed emotions about it all. i first met him in elementary school, but was never really close to him. i feel like i should be mourning. at the same time, i feel like i don’t have a right to bc i never exactly considered him a friend. for me, the best way to sort all that out was to put it into words on a page.
> 
> i haven’t written a fic on real people in years, but tyler and josh seemed the most fitting here.

"Pardon the interruption, but I need all teachers to bring their students to the cafeteria for a short assembly. Please bring your students to the cafeteria. Thanks."

Josh looked up from his calculus homework, confused. Something wasn't right, he could tell that much from the tone of the principal's voice. He also knew there had been a serious meeting in the library when he passed by it to go make copies. Even the police officers on campus were there. A feeling of dread settled over him.

"That doesn't sound good," Josh mumbled, standing to follow the rest of the class.

He passed a group of boys in his grade. "Did you hear what happened?" one asked another, who simply nodded. Their faces were sullen.

Josh felt like he was being kept in the dark. What happened to make the boys who never take anything seriously so quiet, so sad?

He scanned the cafeteria for Tyler, but didn't catch sight of the familiar boy. He sat at their usual table, and watched the doors through which students were still flooding in.

"Do you know what happened?" someone next to him asked.

A girl shrugged. "I heard it was either someone committed suicide or there's a tornado," she responded.

Josh began to chew his bottom lip. It was stormy outside, but something told him it was more likely the first. No one had gotten a tornado warning on their phones. They wouldn't call an assembly for a tornado. 

The white noise of chatter began to die down as everyone turned their attention to the front, where the principal stood.

Still no sign of Tyler.

She was saying something he couldn't quite understand yet, but everyone soon hushed. "I need you undivided attention," she was saying.

All Josh could think was, _Where's Tyler?_ He couldn't pull out his phone to text him. Teachers were spread out all around the cafeteria, and someone would no doubt see him being the only one not paying attention.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on what was being said.

"There's no easy way to say this," the principal continued after a pause. "One of our students has passed away last night."

Josh's breath was stolen away, and he dug his fingernails into his palms to stave off the panic beginning to fill him.

"Zach Henderson," she stated, allowing the name to hang in the air a moment. "It was...due to a self-inflicted wound. At this point we don't know why or..."

Her voice faded to the back of Josh's mind. He was so relieved it wasn't Tyler, but felt guilty for it. A kid had still _died._ He knew who it was, too. The kid was a grade below him, and they had Spanish class together the year before.

Josh could hear someone crying, and his heart ached.

"Teachers, I ask that you give your students time to process, and if they need to go see someone, please dismiss them," the principal concluded.

Students began to rise from their seats and walk back to class. No one spoke a word.

Josh kept his head down, not wanting to see the faces of those who were mourning.

As soon as he was in the hallway, he pulled his phone from his pocket with slightly shaking hands.

 _jishwa_  
8:26 A.M.  
dude, where are you??

He quickly hid in the bathroom. Skipping one class wouldn't be horrible. He could say he felt sick if anyone asked. It wouldn't be too far from the truth.

Josh forced himself to breathe deeply. He was okay. Tyler was okay. Everyone else would be okay. He was just too damn empathetic for his own good.

His phone buzzed, and he quickly read the message.

 _tyjo_  
8:33 A.M.  
Overslept. Everything ok?

 _jishwa_  
8:34 A.M.  
no. I'll explain when you get here. I'm hiding in the bathrooms near the english hall.

The screen displayed that Tyler had read his message.

Tyler must have just woken up or was getting dressed when he texted Josh. Either way, he made it to the school in record time.

When the bathroom door pushed open, Josh froze his nervous pacing, expecting to see a teacher. Upon meeting Tyler's familiar brown eyes, he wrapped his best friend in a tight hug.

Tyler didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Josh. "Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

Josh inhaled shakily. "Someone committed suicide," he mumbled. "I was so scared it would be you, and I know you promised that you are getting better, but you weren't here when the assembly started and then someone said there was a suicide," he rambled, breaking off to take another breath. "But then it wasn't you and I was so glad it wasn't, but he's still dead and there are people who may have lost _their_ best friend. It's selfish for me to be so relieved. You should've seen everyone's faces, Tyler. People were crying. They were heartbroken."

"Josh," Tyler interrupted before he could get another sentence in. "First of all, I _am_ doing better, but I don't blame you for worrying."

Josh paused to listen, resting his forehead on Tyler's shoulder.

"Second, it's perfectly normal to be glad that wasn't you or me. I'm sure there are others who are feeling the same way you do."

Josh sighed. "I wish I had known him better. Maybe I could have done something."

"I know. Me, too," Tyler said simply.

They stood in silence for a moment, arms still wrapped around each other.

Josh finally spoke up again, "I don't wanna go back to class. I'll have to act like everything is normal while one of his friends is probably having a breakdown somewhere."

Tyler pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Are you suggesting we skip the rest of the day?"

"My parents would most likely understand." Josh shrugged, beginning to doubt the idea.

"We can go back to my house and watch a bad movie," Tyler suggested. "Take today to process this on our own time and out of school."

Josh released Tyler, nodding. "Anything sounds better than staying here right now."

So, with heavy hearts, the two left the school unnoticed. At a time like this, solace could only be found in the comfort of others.


End file.
